Sarahs Sorry
by Fireballmaddie
Summary: what if Sarah thought that the whole Labyrinth think was a dream? what would happen if she found an owl on the branch outside her apartment window? sorry if it sucks :) please R and R, and if you think that I could get more out of this story please comment and tell me :) but I thinking at least for now that this story will only be maybe two chapters long. but any way Enjoy! :D


I was just about to open my bedroom door when it bursts open revealing my friend Cassy, she is also my roommate here in our small apartment, we both go to the same collage so we found this apartment not far from campus, she throws me a shopping bag "open it!" she says jumping up and down, I open it and pull out a black shirt, I turn it around to see the front, there is a big pink owl on it and it says 'Owl steal your heart' I face palm, Cassy takes it from me and forces it over my head, it fits perfectly "what do you think?!" she asks "uh… its nice but…" she holds up her hand "no need to thank me, it was on sale and I thought you would like it" she smiles, and before I can tell her otherwise she walks out shutting the door.

I groan then take off the shirt throwing it onto my bad, I walk over to my desk and sit down, going onto youtube and turning on some music, stand up and start dancing around, after a few minutes I turn on my favorite song, I would be your slave, by David bowie, then I keep dancing around.

Halfway through the song I hear a tap on my window, I pause the music and go over to it, when I open the curtins and there on the branch outside my window sits a big barn owl, I jump back and scream. 'oh no! it can't be!' I think to myself ' no it can't be, he… that whole thing wasn't real…. It was just a dream, calm down Sarah, your going to give yourself a heart attack' I open the window to see if the owl was just a normal owl and would fly away, it didn't, it just stared at me, I was really starting to get freaked out when it suddenly flies into my room, landing on the floor, I scramble back and onto my bed as the owl is consumed by a cloud of glitter, I gasp as none other then the Goblin King Jareth appears where the owl once was, I scream and scramble back as far away from him as I can get, my back Is against the wall now, I am about to scream again when he says "hello precious" he smirks, I close my mouth as I just stare wide eyed at him, he moves a little closer " what? Where you not expecting to see me again?" I simply nod, still in shock.

Then when I get my senses back and stand up "why can't you just leave me alone?! I had finally convinced myself that you and the whole Underground wasn't real! And now you just show up all cool and calm like nothing ever changed! Well I have changed! And you need to leave! Now!" he looks a bit taken aback, i walk closer to him and point at the window "you come into my room without even asking! And then you just stand there so perfect and everything!" I turn and sit back down on the bed putting my head in my hands, I hear him kneel in front of me, he pulls my hands away from my face with his gloved hands, then uses his index finger to raise my chin to look at him, he stares straight into my eyes "im sorry Sarah, im sorry for not showing up until now, im sorry for barging in and I am sorry for the harm I have caused you, can you ever forgive me?" he asks in his velvet voice "I… I… I don't know…" I stand up and walk a little bit away with my back turned to Jareth, hugging myself, I hear Jareth stand up and walk up behind me "do you know what my life was like after I ran the Labyrinth? It was horrible, I didn't have any friends, until now, and people called me craze… and weird… my life sucked…" I turn to him " i wished everyday for you to be there, the day after that night…. I… I realized what you where saying in the Escher room… and everyday since then I have wished for you to come and take me away…" he looks astonished, I turn away as he doesn't say anything.

"Sarah…" then out of nowhere he hugs me from behind, I jump a bit then turn around in his arms "I thought that when I said those last words that it had made you powerless or that I had…. Killed you, I was afraid that if I called you, you wouldn't answer or show up and it scared me" I cried into his chest, keeping a firm hold on his coat like if I let him go he would disappear or something, he rested his chin on my head as he held me rocking us back and forth a bit "Sarah, I am so sorry…" was all he could say as we stayed like that for a while.


End file.
